It Started With Cloud Watching
by namedawesome
Summary: Raven and Robin alone in the tower for the night... wonder what'll happen....


**It Started With Cloud Watching**

Raven sat on the roof staring into nothing. Not really processing anything at the moment. She hear the door close but didn't turn around, she already knew it was Robin. He always came up here. Not to bother her just to sit and do what he wanted without Starfire breathing down his neck. His presence was calming and she never really minded him like she did the others. He gave her space and she liked that. He wasn't pushy like the others. He knew when he could push something and when he should back off. Raven was at peace with him there. They never needed to talk, just sit.

"Raven?" Robin caught her off guard.

"Hmm?" she said pretending not to be swayed.

Robin looked up at the sky and sighed, "Have you ever watched the clouds?"

"No..."

He motioned for her to come closer. She lay down next to him and looked up. "Well just look and tell me what you see."

"Clouds…" she trailed off.

He chuckled at her and shook his head. "No, look at that one. It's a bird."

She looked up at where he was pointing. She saw a bird. A slight smile came to her lips as she looked on. She thought it was a silly thing to do, but she was happy, content actually. "A cat." She pointed to his left.

Robin smiled as she said this. He was the only one to see her like this. He looked to the right and saw something that looked a little like Nemo. "Look! It's Nemo!" he laughed. She looked at him for a moment then to where she saw him looking. She wasn't one for kid movies but this one was her favorite. He had to bring that up! Now she wanted to watch it! "You wanna watch it don't you?" How did he know everything?

She nodded and bit her lip. She didn't want anyone to see she liked the movie. He saw the nervousness and suppressed a smile. "They went out to see an all night movie marathon at the theater. We're free for the night…" he trailed off and continued watching the clouds. He saw something that made him double take. On the corner of the roof he saw a raven and a robin. They were sitting there almost like Raven and himself. He sat up and tapped Raven on the shoulder. She looked at him seeing he was staring at the other side of the roof. She sat up and noticed the two odd birds. She smiled as he whistled to them. The robin whistled back and flew to Raven. The little bird seemed to call out to the raven. It had turned to face them wary of what they might do. The robin called out to the raven again and they watched as it flied over to them. It landed on Robin's shoulder and cawed. Robin couldn't stop the smile as it leaped onto his hand. Raven looked at these two birds and realized they were very much like Robin and herself. The robin flew over to the raven and they both took off into the sky.

"Common, let's go watch that movie," Raven said getting up lending Robin a hand. He nodded and smiled as they walked into the tower.

"Got the popcorn?" Raven asked waiting to start the movie. She looked over into the kitchen to see him come out the door with a big bowl and two sodas.

"Yep, got the movie?" Robin said sitting on the couch. He set the bowl on the table and passed her a drink. She nodded and pressed play.

The movie started and Robin brought the bowl onto his lap. They ate as they watched and he actually heard Raven laugh. He smiled again and laughed with her. Nearing the end of the movie (the part where Nigel brings them into the office) he thought he heard her sniffling. He looked to her, her eyes were watering. He grabbed her hand expecting her to pull away. Instead she shifted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

The movie ended and Robin smiled as Raven yawned. "I don't know why but I love that movie…" Raven trailed off snuggling closer to Robin.

"I like it too. But I'd have to say that for me it's a tie between The Lion King and Balto," he sighed and wrapped his arm tighter around Raven's small frame. He yawned and closed his eyes. "Why does this movie always make me sleepy?"

"Because, the ocean scenery and the soothing music. It makes me tired too… What do you wanna do now?"

"Watch The Lion King."

"I'll put it in," she got up and put the DVD in, he pressed play as she curled up against him again. They were silent for the most part, save for a few chuckles and singing.

"Who knew the Boy Blunder could sing…" Raven said smirking after he sang 'Hakuna Matata.'

"You're just jealous of my awesome vocal powers," Robin smirked.

"Yes, Robin, I envy your vocal abilities…" she turned her attention back to the movie rolling her eyes. They sat like that until the movie ended.

The all night movie marathon had about four hours left. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were pigging out on popcorn and soda. Starfire was nearly asleep leaning on Beast Boy's shoulder. Cyborg was so into the movie he didn't even notice how late it was. Beast Boy was being Beast Boy because he loved TV and he could watch it for hours; he didn't even notice Starfire leaning on him. They promised themselves they wouldn't come home until it was over and they were going to keep to that promise.

Back at the tower they were watching Balto sometimes talking about nothing in particular. Raven had never really watched the movies her friends bought or rented but watching some of Robin's favorites she kind of liked them. The kid movies anyway. Balto was one of the best movies she'd ever seen, besides Finding Nemo. She yawned and shivered, curling up in a tighter ball to get warmer. She unconsciously snuggled (A/N: I use that word a lot…) closer to Robin. He just pulled her closer not really paying attention to what he was doing. The movie ended, while the teens were half asleep.

Robin shook Raven's shoulder, "Rae, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Raven smirked. "But sure go ahead."

"Do you wanna dance?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Only if you do…"

"Well then you're in luck." Robin smiled and stood up, offered his hand, and pulled her to the window. There was no music, just the two of them. Two more hours of this odd peace in the tower. They moved closer together with every minute; her violet eyes never leaving his masked ones. She realized that she never really had a desire to see his eyes. He looked at her wondering what it would be like to kiss her.

"Rae?" he was whispering.

"Hmm?" she rested her head on his shoulder.

He paused, thinking he was going to mess this up. "I-I love you… I know you probably don't love me back but it's been killing me for yea-" She kissed him. Actually she shut him up by kissing him.

"You talk to much Boy Blunder…" she was smiling. A rare thing for her to do; and Robin thought she might be smiling more often.

**THE END**


End file.
